Semiconductor Hall sensors are currently used for logic signaling but typically are able to switch only a limited load current. Therefore, two separate devices are currently used: a Hall sensor and a load switching integrated circuit (IC). Usually, in operation, a Hall sensor signal indicative of a switching state is received by a microcontroller which in turn activates the load switching IC. The Hall sensor and the load switching IC are typically soldered on a printed circuit board (PCB). Such a configuration uses more board and package space than is desired and is more complex in terms in of periphery space and wiring, each of which in turn leads to a higher cost.
Therefore, there is a need for improved power switches that take advantage of the robustness and reliability of magnetic field sensors like Hall sensors.
While the disclosure is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specifics thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the intention is not to limit the disclosure to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the disclosure as defined by the appended claims.